Realizations
by winterbrooks
Summary: After the fight with The One Being Sought, the gang stays complete and all well. But when will he start realizing what's in front of him?
1. Chapter 1

(a/n) Hi guys! It's been a long time since I've finished my last fic, Wishes (Shaman King, please check it out!) Ever since, I've been excited to write something new, and this is it, for Code: Breaker this time. I've been really frustrated about the romatic progression (if there is, I'm not really sure) between my two favorite characters in this manga (except Toki) that's why I decided to make a move, though only in my imagination.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Breaker, though I'm thinking of owning it someday. Hehehe....

Enjoy!

Winterbrooks, signing on...

* * *

"OGAMI REI!"

Ogami heaved one heavy breath. There was a huge amount of blood leaving his system, he knew it. But he couldn't feel it. Not anymore.

He finally finished it. All for once. The battle against The One Being sought had ended. Maybe even the retard Toki had completed his mission as well, also Yuuki. Not to mention that weirdo Heike.

The oath he had taken to eliminate the evil, check.

The promise he'd sworn to himself to kill That One, check.

Heck, he could now die. And prepare for his meeting with the devil himself in hell.

Despite the fact that he earned his ticket to hell personally with his deeds, he won't surely regret it.

"OGAMI REI!"

He heard that scream again. Based on the timbre of it, it was from Sakurakouji-san. That woman surely don't run out of energy. And he likes her like that. Full of energy.

Now that That One is dead, burning himself in hell's fire -not after he burned with his flame first- Sakurakouji-san would be alright now. The irritating tattoo on the back of her neck might have as well bid her goodbye.

Heck, he'll repeat it. He could die-

"REI!"

Wait. To think that he had forgotten something...

His eyes shot open, not minding the pain that resurfaced after that little muscle action. He needs to pick up Sakurakouji-san from the mountains!

"Oh," there was a deep voiced-response somewhere, "I didn't think you're alive."

Though still in pain, Ogami rolled his eyes to the source of the voice.

It was when he saw Toki, though his vision is still hazy, he could make out the smoke from his cigarette. And he could only see red. Literally.

Toki was clearly soaking in blood, even that wild hair of his is more disheveled than ever for some blood clotted with some tendrils. Ogami could barely see his right arm, the blood-colored arm is almost hidden in the dark.

Those heterochromic eyes focused on his lying form on the ground. "I have always thought you welcome death." He breathed smoke and created circles with it. "What called you back?"

He tried to speak out. He was already deadly worried about _her_ condition. What if someone was sent to get her? "Sa-" he was interrupted by the blood that began its way on his throat. He coughed them out.

"Hey hey," Toki spoke again, "Don't force yourself. She coming in a minute."

She? He blinked unconsciously. Seriously?

Toki blew another set of circles. "It took me all the my strength left to stop her from shouting your name, bastard. Tch," he grunted, "She just won't leave you."

He almost wanted to smile, but the pain was keeping him. That sounded just like her. But how did she get here?

Toki might have developed another ability, mind reading. "The cat can't stop her for all I know. You know firsthand how stubborn she gets when she wants something."

He's desperate to smile. But waking up from his trance earlier broke the spell call numbness on his body. He can't describe the feeling, really. He tried to count the swordslashes his body received.

Numerous.

Too numerous.

"She's tending to Yuuki right now. Apparently, she searched for you first." Toki added.

That's a relief. At least he hadn't broken _that_ promise. Not technichally.

He wouldn't even get anxious about her since he is positive that Toki and the others are still alive.

Someone else can protect her.

Protect her.

That was the last thing he did in his life. His worthless life.

Maybe he could continue his words previously.

Heck, he could die-

"Don't you dare die on me," he heard her voice again. Too late, he was about to succumb to the gate he had anticipated.

"Don't you dare die on me, Ogami!" she cried, "You promised me you won't die!"

* * *

He suddenly felt stiff and sore. Of all the possible things he could suffer in hell, why ones he already experienced while still breathing.

Wait.

You're not suppose to feel physical things when you die. Especially if your physical body is already beaten to death.

But what if-

No. He had opened _that_ gate. There's no way he'll end up-

Alive. Maybe he's still-

"Ogami still hasn't gained consciousness." a whisper was delivered to his ears.

"Saa." another voice drifted, "Why don't take tea with us first, Sakurakouji-san?"

"But-"

A childish voice then told her, "I could hear a more steady heart rate now, Nyanmaru."

"You haven't slept a wink last night," a deep womanly voice said, "Sakura."

"He's the only one wo haven't," her voice broke, "Who haven't woke up."

"He's gonna be fine, don't worry."

"I hope-" there was a pause, "Waaaahhhhhhh!!!"

Ogami panicked once he heard the shout which worsened with the gush of wind he felt on his body.

"Nyanmaru!"

"Sakura-chan!"

His heartbeat quickened. There's something wrong with them.

There's something wrong with her.

He need to get up and save her. His body protested immediately.

Hell, he _need _to get up.

With all the effort he exerted on his battered body, he only managed to do one thing.

Code: 06 slowly opened his eyes.

Silence reigned just as a stream quietly run down her cheeks.

"Puppy!" she called.

The said cute animal rushed down to her. She grabbed its fur and maneuvered herself to ride it like a horse. Understanding its master's wishes, it leaped to Ogami's bed. Sakura timely dropped herself and landed on his bandaged chest.

"Ogami..." she said, still in her shaky voice.

Instead of feeling hurt upon her impact, he felt relieved that he saw her. She just shrunk to a size of a doll just like last time. Without any scratches, not any bandages, not even a band-aid. He inwardly sighed. His panic went to waste.

"Sa-ku-" he attempted to say her name.

"Shhh..." she sobbed. Her smile was tearful. "I'm so happy you're awake."

He didn't know how to express his own happiness.

Or was it gratitude for her overflowing concern for him?

He doesn't know anymore.

"Hey!" Yuuki broke through his reverie, "The sixth is already awake!"

Heike gently placed his teacup on his magically-appearing table. "That's a good news."

"Tch." Toki grumbled as he crushed his cigarette in hand. "He'd rather died."

Prince entered Ogami's room from the kitchen where they all camped. Picking up the small Sakura from his chest, she offered him a smile.

"Welcome back, Rei."

* * *

He stayed in bed for the rest of the day, to his remorse, awake for the whole time. Shibuya had told him he had already slept for two days, which explains why the others can already move around. Though all of them still looked like mummies due to the immeasurable bandage wraps on their bodies, they're all in steady conditions.

Even the boisterous Sakura who have been sleeping through the day.

He learned from Shibuya that she erupted like a volcano upon hearing the truth. She rushed down the mountains, ignoring the words of Shibuya to stop her. He confided to him, too, that he placed traps on their trail to change her decision. There was one where Sakura was lifted off ground, caught by a net, but she ripped it and dove through it. Shibuya also let a big boulder -which Ogami wished he was strong enough to burn the cat-costumed guy- chase after her which she crushed with her own fist a second after. All of his plans were in vain in the end.

Ogami wanted to laugh. The annoying cat whose ways he took days to beat was only able to stand in her way for a few minutes.

Now, to explain why she got so small again.

Shibuya said that she unfreezed Yukihina's Eternity Zero once again. They found Heike and Yukihina in one of the rooms in which Heike was like an ice sculpture and the other splattered on the ground. She decided to do it to release Code: 02 from his ice prison. He anticipated Sakura will shrink right after that but she didn't. Apparently, she struggled to make it at least after he gains consciousness.

Sakurakouiji-san is really special.

* * *

Whatcha think?

Please feel free to review, you just make me more inspired.

Just hit the button -click rather- and tell me what you feel.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n) Hi! It's me again. I've already posted the second part of my story. I really appreciate those who reviewed the first chapter.

I really think they should make an anime of this manga. Full of action-packed scenes and of course, romantic ones which includes Sakura and Rei.

I'll wait in the mean time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Breaker. But I'm gonna buy it someday...Mark my words.

* * *

The moonlight casted over Ogami's sleeping form adjusted again for the night. It had been several hours since he was lulled to sleep by the pain that still lingers on his is all for the sake of rest and recovery.

Tomorrow, his fate will be decided.

Whether he could still move both of his arms or not.

Whether he could still walk with two feet or not

Whether he could still stand up from his bed on the Shibuya mansion.

He'll know tomorrow, when Shibuya calculated more than 50% of his recovery.

He knows that waking up the next day will be met with changes. After all, past decides the present.

Tomorrow will be the judgement day.

Surely, he would become a changed man as soon as he wakes up. The things he experienced these past few days made him realize things left unnoticed before.

So many things.

He even considered to be an ExCode for a second.

Though he understands that his killing insticts won't go away in this lifetime of his.

Just like now, even in a bedridden condition.

His senses never fail him.

Someone opened his door. Discreetly as possible, it made steps towards him.

He heightened his senses, determined to make a move once things turn out for the worse.

A step. Another step.

Wait. It passed through his bed, past him. Where will it head?

A soft screech answered his question. His chair on the study table was dragged for a moment then silence.

Maybe it was lifted by that someone.

And placed it beside his bed. Then a creak on the wooden floor.

That someone sat on his chair.

Deciding that feigning sleep is a bad option now that curiosity is killing him, he opened his eyes.

"Did a wake you up?"

Surprise run through his veins the moment he set his eyes on his visitor. Despite the fact that his visitor is at the bottom of his 'expected visitors list', this visitor is surely at the top of his 'wanted list'.

Not the 'wanted dead list' of his.

The 'wanted to see list', that's for sure.

"Sakurakouji-san." he acknowledged her presence. That afternoon, he found out he could speak again.

Her smile is gentle though he could barely figure it out. Her back is facing the window.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No." He said, "What are you doing here?"

She brushed up her bangs, "I slept through the day. Sleepiness won't surely come until tomorrow."

He knows she is still worried about him. He reassured her. "I'm already fine, Sakurakouji-san."

"Yeah." she nodded, "The others told me earlier. I just want to check it myself."

He smiled genuinely, not the type he uses with his Noh mask. "Thank you, Sakurakouji-san."

A soft laugh followed. "You never get tired of calling me Sakurakouji-san, do you?"

He finds it refreshing to start another little talk with her.

"But that's what's appropriate."

He suddenly became aware of the mood shift in his room. A quick glance on her confirmed it.

Her hair hid her eyes as she spoke.

"Why did you lie to me about the mountain trip?"

It is only one question.

A plain question. Not a riddle.

But Ogami took several seconds to answer.

Hell, he's afraid to handle her in a situation like this.

If he's more honest, he's more afraid of another thing.

He's afraid that he had hurt her.

And that she will not forgive him.

"I know you guys think it's for my sake," she continued, "But knowing me, you understand that I can't stand not doing anything to protect my friends."

Here it goes.

"I thought about this for a while." she said in a lower voice, "I'll be honest. You guys made me mad with your actions. Secretly deciding about keeping me away that day, doing stuffs without me...You guys are the worst."

That is it.

She said it.

The surprise that fused together with his blood previously is replaced by guilt.

And regret.

"However," she added, "Remembering the good times we had, I decided to just make a deal with you."

His head spun with her words. She is clearly angry on the first part but now she is talking about a deal.

Did a fragment of the boulder Shibuya mentioned hit her head in the wrong place?

"Call me Sakura from now on and I might consider forgiving you."

* * *

The next day, Ogami is thankful to be proved mobile once again. Three days in bed without moving the slightest bit -except for his eyes and his mouth- is really bothersome for him. Prince fed him his meals, Yuuki offered spongebath, the other three males submitted themselves as chatmates.

But as everyone knows, Toki just spent an awful half-hour silence with him. Not to mention the irritating smoke from his tobacco. Though he found his creative smoke forms quite entertaining.

He hated being a burden.

Afternoon came and he found himself waiting for her arrival. She went to school that morning, insisting she still needs to keep up with the lessons.

He remembered her 'deal' last night. It is very unusual.

When her voice moved to a lower octave, he had readied himself for the shoddier outcome. But the unpredictability in her took over and stated that wierd pact.

Usual, indeed.

For someone like her.

* * *

"I'm home!" Her announcement resounded in the whole mansion.

Heads turned to the towards the kitchen entrance where they seem to flock together everytime. Sharing tea, coffee, arguments.

Even silence.

But now that the most lively member of their makeshift family, they're more likely to share jokes and other enjoyable matters.

"Welcome home, Sakura." Prince, the other female member, greeted and began serving tea she herself prepared.

Puppy wagged its tail to its owner.

"How's everybody?" Sakurakouji-san asked.

"The sixth can already walk." Yuuki supplied.

"Really?" She paced towards the said Code: Breaker and neared her face to his, examining him closely. "That's good news, Rei-kun."

The composed look he always have on his face changed drastically into one he has when this Rare kind blurts out things that lead to the 'Ero-gami' nickname.

"Rei-kun, eh." Toki echoed, "Aren't we getting too close with him, Sakura-chan?"

"I think that's only fair since he's gonna be calling me with my first name." She reasoned out.

Toki spilled his tea.

* * *

Shibuya only allowed him to return to school the next week which irked him more. He was left alone inside the mansion with only Puppy's presence and his to fill it.

Then adding up the fact that Sakura-san -he resorted to that name since he cannot bring himself to call her the same thing the bastard Toki does- had departed this place for her original home just made it a bit uncomfortable.

If he just admits to himself, it is a mix of uncomfortable, worry, and missing feeling.

So he consoled himself by telling his inner self that he was used to being near her since she stayed in this mansion for a considerable amount of time.

Hence, he fetched her on her house half hour earlier.

Which ended him inside the walls of the yakuza faction, bounded by a hundred set of eyes observing him like a specimen for an experiment.

What he didn't know is that they mistook him as the one who will take away their Princess Sakura. That is, romantically speaking.

* * *

His classmates bombarded him queries about his condition. They seem to be intrigued as to why he shows up most of the time at school with bandages and gauze pads.

They won't definitely take it as his style.

"Tell me the names of those bastards and we'll make a comeback!" One of the boys told him.

He declined the offer nicely by saying it was his own fault anyways.

Sometimes, he feels like Sakura-san is right after all.

* * *

"Rei-kun!" Sakura-san called him a few minutes before homeroom starts. As expected, the ones belonging to the XY chromosomes glared at him.

It is really hard to have her as one of the most popular females of the school.

The glowers made him think twice to call her Sakura-san.

It will surely aggravate things around him.

Her denseness regarding these matters sometimes makes him frustrated.

"Rei-kun!" she repeated. This time, it was laced with threat like to kill him if he won't respond right away.

He sighed. There is no other option.

"What is it, Sakura-san?"

The mouths that sagged previously escalated down even more.

She really has a knack for getting him into trouble.

"How's the others?"

He replied to her question. "All of us are well enough to go to school."

* * *

She remained quiet after hearing his answer. Ogami felt something odd about it so he took time to watch her intently, wanting to find out the reason.

The door opened after a while and their teacher arrived. He didn't bother to listen to him nor to throw him a look. Sakura-san's actions are more important to him.

His ear caught a word 'new student' from their teacher which averted his attention for a brief moment. He took a quick survey of him. He is of average height, black clean cut hair, typical Japanese eyes. That's it.

But when he returned to his staring mission, he is puzzled why Sakura-san's face morphed into something.

She looks delighted.

And with a brighter aura than she usually has.

With a blink, he concluded it was because of this 'new student'.

Heck, he isn't delighted to have him as a classmate.

And it will be the end of the world if he'll smile about the fact that he is his schoolmate.

Even with his Noh mask.

That is what he decided.

* * *

Okay, now that you're done with the second chapter, why don't you click the REVIEW button and share your thoughts with me?

I may sound desperate but I want more reviews.

Please?

Anyways, you can email me with your suggestions and ideas about the story. I'll be happy to coordinate with you guys.

raleigh _ kal yahoo . com

Just remove the spaces...

Till next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n) Yo yo yo...It's been a while, huh? Sorry for updating after more than a month. No excuse better, or truer in my case than school!!! Anyways, enjoy this chapter...

* * *

After the announcement of lunch break by their school bell, Ogami went straight to the rooftop where no one will disturb him. He didn't bother to buy something for himself and just stared at the gray sky.

Something is bothering him. Big time.

He cannot understand himself a while ago in the homeroom. The guy hasn't done anything.

But Ogami felt doing something.

He cannot really read Sakura-san well. Her unpredictability is really tricky. But the radiance he saw in her is intriguing.

It was the first time she showed that kind of expression, the expression of surprise, happiness, and something he couldn't name.

This is really bad, he concluded. He can't take it off his head. He needs to be still in focus. Threats are lurking everywhere and as a Code: Breaker, he shouldn't be distracted by something shallow.

He stood up straight and gazed below. His sharp eyes caught a long black hair swaying on the wind and another ebony-haired lad. He automatically knew it was Sakura-san.

And the new student is the boy.

His grip on the criss-cross railings tightened.

Hell, he is distracted.

* * *

He remained in that position for a few minutes more, not minding that the one he is looking at a while ago isn't there anymore. There are so many things running on his mind right now. So many that he couldn't focus his mind on one of them.

Maybe not.

Who the hell is that irritating bastard?!

* * *

After spending some time thinking on how to explain to Kanda that he had damaged the rooftop fence, snapped them as if he used big metal scissors to cut them, he returned to the dark cave inside his mind. His full concentration is on it that he only flinched upon hearing the door to his sanctuary open.

Sakura-san entered with the same gay atmosphere as before, smiling the widest he knew and her eyes shining brilliantly.

His swollen hand from crushing the fence unconsciously balled into a fist when he recognized the man on her trail. It was that irritating bastard.

"Rei-kun," she called him, "I want you to meet Sano."

Sano, eh? No honorifics? That's a very good news. He could even bet his life that it is that bastard's first name. Just how close can they get in half a day?

Sano came from her behind and offered a hand to him.

"Umemiya Sano." he said.

Ogami fought the urge to remove his glove and burn him on the spot. That made him confused on his feelings. What is the reason behind that?

Sakura-san noticed Ogami just staring on the hand, she softly whispered on his ear to break his trance. "Rei-kun, Sano's waiting."

Ogami reached for the hand slowly with his right. It is somehow safer since he could only resort to breaking his bones if ever he can't control himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Umemiya-san." He greeted pleasantly, "I'm Ogami Rei."

Umemiya released his hand quickly, as if sensing the dangerous aura he is emitting despite the Noh mask he is wearing. "I'm Sakura's friend from middle and elementary school."

Okay, that just made things worse. Ogami's Noh mask felt like slipping itself from his face. The bastard called her Sakura so casually and no honorifics? This guy should stop speaking or else he'll turn into something unrecognizable.

Ashes, Ogami guessed.

"I'm surprised to know that, Umemiya-san." he continued in a still calm voice, pleasantries usually have the advantage when it comes to these things, "Maybe that explains Sakura-san's delighted reaction when you came earlier at homeroom."

"Quite the same for me," Umemiya replied, "I didn't expect to see her again."

"It must be luck." Ogami suggested.

"Maybe." the latter said.

Deep inside, he was telling him it is his bad luck to have met him.

* * *

"Kanda, give me all the information you can about Umemiya Sano." he ordered his assistant as soon as possible after Sakura-san left with the irritating bastard. He still couldn't make himself call him with his name. His stomach cannot take it. Or maybe somewhere else inside his body.

He doesn't care in the least. All he knows is that every part of his body screams hate towards that irritating bastard.

Kanda promised to provide her research results the day after tomorrow, which gives him approximately two days to observe him personally. He swears to himself, if he found out any kind of dirt in him, he'll forcefully remove him from Sakura-san's life.

After all, she doesn't deserve someone like him if that'll happen.

A voice broke through his thoughts, the same time as tobacco smoke invaded his nose. "Aren't we getting a little too concerned about that Umemiya Sano?" He just came from the door Sakura-san and the bastard used a while ago.

"It has nothing to do with you in one way or another, so just stay away from my business." he threatened Toki.

He blew a set of circles. "In one way or another, Sakura-chan is my business."

It is not the time to argue with him, Ogami thought, "Then just leave that Umemiya Sano to me, all other matters, to you."

"Then," Toki wouldn't give up on this, "Sakura-chan's love matters will be handled by me. That means Umemiya is my concern after all."

His curiosity is stirred. "What do you mean?"

Toki placed his cigarette between his middle and index fingers in his right hand. "You're not blind, are you? There's a warm fuzzy aura around him when he's with her."

Warm? Fuzzy? What the heck are those?! What does that warm fuzzy aura mean?

"I'm correct, you are blind." he said blandly, "But you are one more thing, Ogami. Dumb." He started heading for the exit. "I thought you are one of the smartest Code: Breakers around but you disappoint me. You can't recognize your own feelings."

Ogami is left standing, wondering where Toki's words are getting, and where does Sakura-san's unusual brightness comes from.

No idea.

* * *

Ogami avoided the thirty minute allowance he had yesterday. He doesn't want to spend an awful, not to mention creepy minutes under the glares of the yakuza members. But he arrived on time nevertheless.

Several feet away from his destination, his sensitive ears picked out something from Sakura-san's front gate. He stopped for a while and listened a bit.

"I'll just e-mail Rei-kun that you have already fetched me." that is Sakura-san's voice.

"Would that be alright for him?" Someone else asked. But it isn't a bother for Ogami to know who it is. It is that irritating bastard.

Both Ogami's hands clenched by themselves. How dare he substitute for his job of walking Sakura-san to school without his permission?

Not that he'll give it anyways.

"Rei-kun is a very kind person." Sakura-san replied.

Ogami felt grateful for her faith on his goodness, if there is anything left after he became a vigilante. But please, he thought, don't go with him.

"So I'm sure if I will go with you to school this morning..." Sakura-san left off.

I'll be really disappointed, Ogami continued on his mind.

"He'll understand it and thank you anyways."

Ogami couldn't care less if Umemiya becomes ashes right that instant.

* * *

"Good morning, Rei-kun." Sakura-san greeted enthusiastically after seeing him on the doorway of their classroom.

His bad mood is still in place but letting it show to her will only make things worse. "Good morning, Sakura-san."

"Did you receive my e-mail a while ago?" She asked, "Sano surprised me on the gate of our house. I knew you would be coming but I felt like I can't turn him down. Is it okay with you?"

Rubbing that thing on his face didn't do any good. His mouth is itching to form a scowl but doesn't want to do it at the moment. "As long as you have someone else with you, that's fine by me."

Sakura-san took ahold of his hand. "I just knew you are so understanding. Sano was a bit guilty earlier. Guess I'll tell him after he comes back."

He slid some books under his desk. "Now that you mentioned it, maybe I should thank him personally for bringing you safe to school, Sakura-san."

Ogami wondered if a hundred punches would be enough to express his gratitude.

* * *

"Ogami!" his classmates -namely the boys- flocked around him and started pestering him with their comments.

Since they have been really kind to him apart from their typical banters, Ogami let them go. "What is it?"

"You're princess has been stolen already!"

"Don't give up yet!"

"You're still the legendary 'Erogami', you have our full support."

His head warned for a sudden headache. He doesn't know if he felt better with their words or not. Which reminds him, where is Sakura-san?

* * *

With several panting breaths, mainly due to worry and not exhaustion after almost flying through stairs inside the school, he found her gazing on a blank scene at the back of the school. Soft raven hair flowing gently, dancing with the cold breezes.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

There is a weird sound resounding on his ears. It is the first time he heard that kind of thing. Too loud. Too fast.

He panicked. There shouldn't be some kind of thing he doesn't know after years of experience. He tried to sense danger around.

Nothing.

Sakura-san slowly faced him, allowing him to see the seldom serious look in her face.

And to notice the tears that were trickling down her cheeks.

He took one step unconsciously, ready to run again to dry those droplets that stain her face.

"Rei-kun, Sano was my first love."

He froze on his previous position, unable to react for the moment.

More importantly, why did the crazy beats stop?

Was it good??

I sure hope so, you know...

That's why I need your R-E-V-I-E-W-S!!!

Seriously folks, it fuels me up!!

Till next time...


	4. Chapter 4

(a/n) Yep, it's been really a while, dear readers. School still gets a lot of my time (Out of 7 nights, I only sleep a complete sleep twice!)

Anyways, I've blabbered enough.

Here you go...

After feeling that he has been choking himself, Ogami gasped for breath quickly. His left arm rose without his knowing and started reaching for her. He cleared his mind first.

Sakura-san is the top priority at the moment.

Acting in a split second his hand pushed her head into his chest, his other hand smoothing her shiny long hair in a calming motion. "Everything's gonna be alright, Sakura-san." he whispered.

They stayed in that position for a while; with Ogami's head practically blank all the time.

For what seemed an eternity, the sobs Sakura-san had been muffling through his school uniform gradually decreased. For once, Ogami could focus again on the young lady in his arms. His thoughts earlier swarm their way back again.

Why is Sakura-san crying again?

Why is he here doing this very 'humanly' things?

Why does he feel utterly empty inside?

The horde of questions was suddenly held at bay when dark tearful eyes met with his. His mouth moved a bit, not knowing if to smile and gently coax her or to frown and tell her some sympathetic words.

Either way, Sakura-san beat him to it.

"I'm so sorry to have vent things out on you." Her lips quivered, revealing that she isn't done yet crying. "I mean- ah-" she shook her head "I'm not making so much sense, huh?"

Heavens -hell, Ogami amended, knew how much restrained himself to place her head again in its previous position. Though he still doesn't know why, he just resorted into ruffling her hair. "Honestly, Sakura-san," he is telling the truth "I don't know what to say. I'm afraid that if I speak my mind, I may hurt you unintentionally. And that-" he stopped himself from rambling. Where is he heading? He shrugged inwardly. Whatever.

She attempted to smile at his discomfort but failed miserably. "You're here Rei-kun." She halted herself from pretending to be okay. "It's all that matters."

Those few words have an impact greater than the hits he received from the battle with The One Being Sought. He is rendered speechless. Somehow, he had the feeling of being needed.

And he wouldn't exchange it for anything.

She got herself out of his grasp and tried to fix up her crumpled uniform. His ears can catch a few sniffs. Really, she's just trying to appear that she already got over it.

"Sakura-san," he began, unsure of what to say once again, "I don't know if this might help but," he exhaled. He never wondered he'll say these words in this gruesome lifetime of his. "I'll be here for you, always." He mentally slapped himself. He sounded like a brainless idiot in those romantic movies that always leave goose bumps all over his body. "I mean," he tried to explain, "I'm always available-" he winced. That sounded worse, as if he's flirting. "Sorry-"

His hand that went unnoticed shaking due to his struggle for better words was slapped gently by her. He looked up to her, sensing she's going to say something.

"Rei-kun," she held his gaze, "I understand. I know you'll always be ready to listen if I want someone to talk to."

He sighed in relief. At least a part of her is okay.

Well, he isn't. That's for sure.

When did Ogami learn how to stutter?

Or to know the lines involved in flirting?

Heck, he might be starting to pick up some habits from the bastard Toki.

He stepped on inside the nearly-collapsing mansion with a clouded mind.

And when he said cloudy, that includes tripping over the elevated part of the house after he removed his shoes.

Ignoring the tea that Toki 'accidentally' spilled on his uniform when he passed by the kitchen.

And entering Rui's room when she's about to get changed.

He just excused himself politely at the blushing Rui and mumbled some words of apology then went straight out of the room.

Luckily, that is the only time he 'misplaced' himself in others' room.

He threw his bag carelessly to the floor and soon his body followed. He didn't even have the mind to unroll his futon to settle properly.

He rubbed his face with an arm. What the hell's happening to him?

For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do with himself. His train of thoughts is in scramble. Every single thing in his head collides with one another, clashing with each other, turning into the headache he had been anticipating that afternoon.

He rolled to his side, finding himself uninvited by his much wanted sleep. His gaze averted to the hole in his wall. The hole that Sakura-san inflicted by herself on the wall.

He smiled on that. It is known that more than half of the school's male population has their eyes glued on her. That affection is owed to their thinking that Sakura-san is some frail girl, a typical naive and pure princess waiting for her knight in the shining armor. What they did not realize is that she is very well capable of herself, a master of several arts of self-defense, a yakuza daughter and...And...

A Rare kind beyond compare.

Ogami, until now, could not believe all the things that happened since he had met her. Her innocence that always gets her into trouble. Her too trusting nature that scared him more than once when she happily believes other peoples lies. Her compassion to stop him from killing though sometimes she forgets that her life is at stake.

His determination to save her from every danger. His resolve to keep her out of the mess with The One Being Sought. His ineffectiveness and stupidity when she was kidnapped.

His unexpected gentleness when it comes to her.

He raised his left hand to his face, the hand that is forever marred by countless bloodshed.

How ironic.

That hand is the one who stroked Sakura-san to comfort her.

He had lived before with Eden's orders as sense of direction, following them like a loyal dog to its master. Never did he think twice, an order is an order, to kill is to kill, to watch over the Rare kind is to...

He doesn't know. As rare as the President comes out of his disgusting cat costume, Ogami is confused.

Really confused.

Do his actions fall under the order to watch over her? Does this 'human' side of him break any rules he had established with himself through the years? Does the barrier he set around his true self already crumbling with each inch of worry he feels for her?

Is he slowly changing that he cannot recognize himself anymore?

His dark thoughts continued to escalate down.

A familiar tune rang around his room. He ignored it for some time, still staring at the hole in the wall. But a flash of Sakura-san's image on his mind convinced him to do otherwise.

Hastily, he dug up his cell phone from his pants pocket. Instincts told him it is someone he needed to speak with the most.

He just flipped it open, not glancing over the caller ID.

"Ogami." came his acknowledgement of the caller.

A moment of silence followed, then a meek voice. "Rei-kun?"

There is only one person in the world who calls him that. He found it refreshing to hear her voice.

"Sakura-san?" He didn't miss the weird tone Sakura-san used to call his name. "Are you still crying?"

Another silence.

A weak laugh came through. "You are the only one who had the uncanny ability to read through my pretensions, Rei-kun."

Her voice is raspy. She must have cried for hours already.

"It sure is helpful sometimes." He wanted to add that she also have that ability over him, but decided against it. "You have the tendency to show off your emotional strength to the point of faking it, Sakura-san."

He heard her sigh. "Can you spare me a minute?"

That made him sat up. Is she still not over that bastard, jerk, imbecile, moron...

"I'm sorry, Rei-kun. My nerves are just all over the place. I didn't mean to disturb your rest-"

He cut her off, knowing she'll drop the call and is embarrassed by his silence. "No no, Sakura-san." He raked his hair with his free hand. "I'm available." Crap. Did he say that sickening line again?

"Are you sure, Rei-kun?" she asked, "I'm warning you. There is a large possibility that you'll hear a soap opera script." She attempted to make the mood lighter that nonetheless ended unsuccessful.

He checked his wristwatch for the time. Hell, he did not notice it is nine in the evening. Dinner's usually at seven.

Obviously, no one bothered to disturb him from his 'self reflection'.

"I don't mind, Sakura-san." he replied sincerely.

"Thanks." gratitude is evident on her voice. "Can I have another favor?"

That made his brow rise. "Sure." he answered warily.

She became quiet for a few seconds.

"Can you meet me at the park?"

He stood up quickly, his whole body on auto-pilot. He strode to his door and opened it quickly.

Yuuki is surprised to see him when he is just about to knock.

"Kagemaru," he said in that childish voice of his, "It's time for dinner."

True, he is thinking about dinner previously and how his housemates forgot to invite him but he just slipped past Code: 03.

He walked briskly through the corridor, paying no heed to the people in the kitchen whose attention he caught.

"Rei, where are you going?" Rui queried.

He heard nothing.

The tension inside him rose. It isn't like the adrenaline rush he has whenever he is fighting someone he has to kill.

It is like a very heavy weight that pulls at his heart to skip a beat, a poison that makes his breathing difficult, a spell that nauseates him bit by bit.

This is bad, he thought, he is beginning to be 'human'.

He accelerated. He is a man of priorities.

And that is Sakura-san at the moment.

Yeah, I know, it's kinda short and some sort of a cliffhanger.

Seriously, I'm having a hard time formulating the plot.

But it always helps me when you R-E-V-I-E-W!

So why don't you click the button below and send me one?


	5. Chapter 5

(a/n) Apologies later…XD

Just when he thought his heartbeats would not go any faster, Ogami's pulse sped up upon seeing his object of aff—

Priority. Right.

Object of priority.

Sakura-san is sitting on the swing, as still as the trees around the park in such a windless night, all the while gripping hard on the chains on her side.

If Ogami will just let his very dry humor slide in, he will think that the chain might be on its way of disconnecting—that is, considering Sakura-san's unexplainable strength.

Well, whatever. His 'not-so-dark' side appeared in a very bad moment so he just have to shove it up straight into the corner of his mind labeled 'trash bin'.

"Sakura-san," he called in barely a whisper.

Her eyes automatically locked on his and what he found out is enough to commence not-so-good plans in his mind against a man named Umemiya Sano.

Her bloodshot eyes.

Her reddish nose.

Her pale face.

And her lips in a line that projects so much sadness and anguish.

Oh yeah, Ogami thought, someone is bound to be dead meat sooner or later.

Hell. He will personally look into it to make it sooner.

"Rei-kun." She forced a smile on her still quivering lips in an attempt to lighten the mood.

He walked ever slowly and stopped in front of her. He kneeled on his right so that she won't have to look up.

"Why are you still crying, Sakura-san?" he asked softly.

Her denial mode slipped in as she shook her head quite vehemently. "N-no. I'm not crying."

He smiled hopelessly in her poor acting.

"I'm not crying." She repeated in a more solid manner.

His smile is still in place as he wiped a tear on her cheek with his thumb. "Whatever, Sakura-san."

She gave him an apologetic smile.

"So," Ogami decided it is time to get to the main topic, "What is it that you want from me?

Her face looked blanked for a moment until her mouth took the shape of an 'o'.

"Some company?" she suggested bleakly.

He sighed. No answers however as to why.

"Honestly," he began again with patience, "What is it?"

Her impromptu facade broke down in an instant. Tears began pooling in her eyes again just a second before she lunged at him.

To say that Ogami is surprised at her action is underrated.

Way underrated.

He is bewildered unto the tips of his hair and suddenly became aware of goose bumps trailing over his whole body.

"I'm really really sorry for this, Rei-kun." she told him in between sobs and tightening her hold on him, "I just can't stop them from flowing."

His hands are both flat on the ground to support both their weight. After a few moments of thinking, he just let himself sit on the sandy ground to make them more comfortable.

"Sakura-san," he called her yet again as he felt tears wet the side of his neck where she decided to bury her pretty head.

Oh no. Did he thought pretty?

He is a goner.

"C-can," there goes that little vulnerable voice again, "Can Rei-kun h-hold me for a while?"

Hadn't he mentioned he is a goner?

He could see his arms shake as they take the path to her back. Where is his razor-sharp body coordination when he needs it?

Heck. This is the first time he's gonna hold someone.

His hands tentatively stayed at near her spine. Underneath his fingertips, he could feel each tremble her body undergoes, each agony in trying to control herself.

Had he experienced a time like this? Had he felt so down like Sakura-san that he sought to have someone to hold him?

Technically, what he is doing is a hug; embrace in other words. From a dictionary he once read, it means to put your arms around somebody's body. Well, he understands that very well. What he can't is what follows that statement—holding the person tight to show affection or pleasure.

Since he isn't human, at least with his somehow dead emotions and all, he doesn't know what affection is and how the hell the other is supposed to notice it as affection by mere body contact.

Maybe dictionaries nowadays should be more specific.

A vibration in his pants pocket drilled through his quiet analysis of 'human gestures'.

He struggled to get his cell phone without disturbing his uh—friend. Now, Sakura-san is already with him so there's no chance she's the culprit. Toki? No way in hell. Yuuki? He's not even sure he has a mobile phone. Rui? Yeah, probably.

The message itself proved him wrong, but deep inside he knows he is expecting it.

If she comes home with even just a single scrape on her nail

Yep, the number is unidentified on his phone. Nevertheless, the dark intent screaming from his phone now is unmistakable. Talk about bipolar yakuza.

Oh, and he intentionally made it an open ended statement, as if challenging him to think of the worst case punishment he can suffer in the hands of one angry patriarch.

Not to mention his goons.

He sighed again. How many times had he done that today? So, after giving things some thought, here are his tasks for tonight:

Calm down Sakura-san.

Take her home.

Dodge any violence from a longhaired, glasses man.

Then, uh—okay. He still can't decide whether to hunt a certain lad or not.

Toki stomped on his finished cigar.

He had been spying on his fellow Code: Breaker ever since he left that pitiful excuse for a house in a very weird mode.

That is the first time he saw emotions play on his usually blank face.

It is not only him though. Everyone stopped and stared at Code 06 as he passed their way, wondering if some miracle landed on him.

As to why he followed him…

Well, what can he do? Rui glared at him in that prince-y attitude that he has to 'check out' what is happening with their comrade. How he hate that superiority that shy-to-the-toes woman.

And he hates how he surrenders himself in fear more.

So what if the stoic Ogami Rei showed an emotion unexpectedly? He is entitled to have emotions once in a while. After all, he is human first and foremost before he became a Code: Breaker.

But now that he looks back on it, it is really is a peculiar thing to happen. If he is going to describe it, it is a sort of thing that will only take place when pigs fly.

Hah! He really is a genius.

A crow suddenly flew past him and he tumbled down from the tree.

He rubbed his butt in pain. Stupid bird.

He can just hope that the two other birds are not bothered by his abrupt stupidity.

Ogami could not believe himself. What several moments ago is an 'experimental' hug escalated into something shoddier; one of his hands are now sifting through her thick mane.

Oh no. No no no no.

How in the hell did it get there? Darn it.

It even moved once more in a gentle fashion to attest that he is definitely not hallucinating.

Oh please. Can somebody just hand him 'Human 101' quickly?

(a/n) I suppose you are pretty angry at me for being super duper late in updating. I won't say any excuses; I know you guys are already tired of hearing them.

Maybe I'll update sometime in April. As to which week, I don't have any idea.

So, I have this feeling that receiving a review will make me update faster.

Hahahaha…

Till next time…


End file.
